Talk:Yuri/@comment-24721753-20190817002130
I've been trying to decipher Yuri talking to the player (the source is YouTube) the second time you spot her cutting herself and this is what I've got so far: "Everyone has a few unusual things about them... But expressing those things so soon after meeting someone is usually seen as inappropriate. . .or unlikable. At least, that's what I've discovered. When I was a bit younger, I think I would come on really strongly and get a little too intense.. It made people not want to be around me. So. . .I started hating those things about myself. My obsession with certain hobbies. And the way I can't control myself when I get too excited about something. So... eventually stopped trying to talk to people. If nobody could ever like me for the things that matter most to me. . .then it's just easier if I close myself off. But recently, something's been wrong. I don't know what it is. But every time we go to the club, my heart starts to go crazy. Like it's going to rip out of my chest. It overwhelms me with energy and emotions that I can't let out. It's been making me do weird things. I don't know why it's happening! "(Name). . . is it just me, or has Monika been acting a little off lately? She's always been a sweetheart ever since I joined the club... But recently, I've been feeling something sharp whenever she's around. I'm not crazy, right? Please tell me I'm not! I couldn't say anything before, because she's always listening! But finally, we're alone... Can we just stay here for a while? "Yeah... I just want to stay here. Just the two of us. We can stay here until the club ends. And then we'll have the clubroom all to ourselves. Nobody to interfere with our reading time. (Monika starts to fade in, very slowly) Nobody to make me feel like stabbing myself in the throat. Ahaha... That was a joke! Just a joke. I do like knives, though... It sounds strange, but you wouldn't understand if you've never seen how beautiful they can be. I have an idea. Why don't you come to my house sometime? I can show you my collection. I've gotten them from various artisans. I make sure to give them all their fair share of use. I don't want them to get lonely or anything... Nobody deserves to be lonely. Nobody. And that's why I'm so happy you joined the Literature Club, (Name). Now we don't need to be lonely anymore. Because we have each other. Everyday. That's all we need. You know what? Let's quit the Literature Club. There's no need for us to be around Monika's slimy tongue anymore. Not to mention that other pathetic child. We can walk home together everyday after school. And read together. Eat together. Sleep together. Doesn't that sound perfect? It's everything we could ever want. Isn't that why you joined the club in the first place? It's almost like it was fate. Fate that we would meet each other. And now we'll get the happy ending that I've patiently waited years for. Will you do that with me, (Name)? Will (garbled text as soon as Monika appears, fully opaque)"